


picture this

by mother_hearted



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Camera Phones, Established Relationship, M/M, junpei please, masturbation material mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minato doesn't feel like making everyone run circles, he gets to the point disturbingly easily. There is a great evil in Minato Arisato, Junpei has decided. Every jury in the world would convict him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	picture this

Junpei Iori does not _meander_. He observes! One must appreciate true heroism by scanning the area of enemy conflict after a job well done! And y'know, take time to dust off his hat. 'Cuz, seriously? Where does all this dust come from, does it come from the school after kids put as little effort into cleaning as possible? If so, Junpei will wield that broom a bit more deftly next time.

His tangent is interrupted by the usual culprit, their fearless leader standing in the hallway with a hand in his pocket.

"Hey, hunk of burning love, let's get a move on."

Ever since they hooked up, Minato has spared no expense in flirting and sabotaging him with said flirting as much as possible. But with Junpei's new found confidence, most days he preens. Like now, he's _totally_ flexing the guns. Enjoy the show. He insists.

"Yeah, I can't blame you for wanting me to come back over there."

He's doing his best not to chuckle but outright laughs when Minato suddenly mimes taking a picture of him. There's a moment of consideration, Minato staring seriously into his fake camera before he gives a thumbs up.

Of all of Minato's oddly places clues, this one means Minato's ready to pack up and leave. As he expects, the other boy nods before turning on his heel.

"H-Hey, wait up!"

Junpei is _so_ not getting lectured for getting ambushed again.

 

As funny as it was, Junpei doesn't expect Minato to actually _have_ any pictures of Junpei on his phone. Junpei's doin' better these days but he knows, even after factoring all the muscle tone from Tartarus, he looks pretty average. Not the kinda face, profile, anything really, that sticks out in a crowd. 

Being told to stay put when he's just come back home leaves him baffled in the face of Minato studiously snapping a shot of him.

"Uhh."

"Hm. Your mouth was open."

"Uhhhhh?"

"Well, it's how I usually picture you anyway."

His thumb moves on the screen to save it, presumably.

"Hey, wait a second! You were serious?"

"Yeah," he responds, knowing exactly why Junpei is protesting. When Minato doesn't feel like making everyone run circles, he gets to the point disturbingly easily. There is a great evil in Minato Arisato, Junpei has decided. Every jury in the world would convict him.

"Man, how long have you been doing this? How many do you even have?" Junpei has taken his shoes off and uses his barefooted freedom to sag against the hallway wall. 

Minato pauses, like he's deciding if he should be self-conscious or not.

"Some."

Exasperation leaks off Junpei's body in waves. He hopes he suffocates Minato for a second. Just a second, to make him catch his breath instead.

"Should I be worried?"

"No." He pockets the phone. "They're when we hang out, with S.E.E.S or out in town."

By and large, Minato is a jerk but never creepy. Junpei is so glad for that.

He doesn't think to ask to see them, because that little insecure part of himself is pretty quiet these days. And maybe it's because Minato is so casual about it, Junpei feels a bit appreciated. 

Cool.

 

Junpei Iori does however, like to stir the pot from time to time. Someone has to take charge when S.E.E.S meetings go awry, until they're so far from the issue at hand, that they can only spiral back to the point with a deadly flip of the hair from Mitsuru-senpai. 

They usually wrap up pretty quickly after that and Junpei still feels the charge. His big mouth gets him into trouble, harmless trouble mostly, but he makes the mistake of pursuing a topic with Minato that neither of them are prepared for.

"Must be hard to miss me, when you can gaze adoringly at me whenever you want."

Minato's eyes flick up from his notebook before rolling heavily.

"It makes the yearning a bit more sufferable."

"I'm sorry, my dear!" Junpei holds his head up on one hand, grinning like a fool. Minato being receptive to his antics has always been something he takes advantage of (duh). "But in these troubling times the world needs me, but always think of me, in those private moments where you fear even to speak!"

Kenji once called Minato's poker face legendary and most of the time, it's true. However, after Junpei finishes swinging his other arm 'elegantly,' he swears he sees Minato's face twitch in... panic?

"Dude?"

Minato is looking back into his book.

"What'd I say?"

Minato shrugs, refusing to look back at him.

"Did I... make it weird? I mean, I said when you were alone, not when --" Wait. Oh my god. He's totally not going to say, "you're jerking it because we _all_ have hormones," and he doesn't except what comes out of his mouth isn't any better.

Shit, he's blushing isn't he.

"Oh my god, do you, are there pictures of me naked?"

Minato stares at him pointedly. 

"How would I even have them?"

...right. They haven't done the. Mutual dick touching. Thing. Yet.

(He's gonna kick his own ass. Man, Trismegistus is gonna hurt).

They sit awkwardly, silence reaffirming they are indeed two dudes who are dating and not smooth about it all. 

When Minato finally breaks the silence, actual legitimate shocker, it's so point blank Junpei doesn't follow it for a moment.

"There's one."

"One, w-what?" Didn't he say he didn't have any, so?

"One I... think about it with."

Minato is back to his notebook, Minato is practically nose deep into his notebook. Meanwhile Junpei stares out the window as his brain slowly clues him in on the fact his boyfriend totally admitted he has a photo of Junpei he uses to get off.

Wh.

" _Whoa_ , wait, for real?!" Junpei maybe flops onto his belly and flails like a beached whale. Minato scrunches up beside him, both to stave off the bed shaking and. Junpei. Probably.

That part's at least normal. 

Flustered, shocked, and kind of into it because they're alone in Minato's room and it's _really_ relieving to know Junpei is not the only one thinking about it (even if he can't act on it yet), he blurts out, 

"Let me see it!"

"No."

"C'mooon, you said it wasn't anything like that! It's cool if my shirt is off or something, when we went to the beach. Seriously, is it a close up or -?"

His voice raises when he gets excited, that Minato has a picture of him where Junpei is just _that hot_. "Oh man, you gotta show me, I gotta know."

Minato always looks begrudgingly flustered, Junpei doesn't know how he does it. 

"You weren't suppose to know." 

"Please! _Please_ , I never _would_ have guessed if I was being serious!"

Now that he's warmed to the knowledge, Junpei is more than ready for it. Totally. Seriously. His face breaks out in confusion when Minato jerkily turns his phone on and opens the picture. Yeah, it's an appropriate picture. It's. Pretty boring. It's just him, in his tank and backwards cap, leaning back on one of the stools before he falls on his ass (he got a bruise from that actually, Yukatan didn't want to know but now she won't let him live it down). 

"That's the one?"

Minato gives him a considering stare.

"What makes it doubtful."

"Why don't you make your questions _sound_ like questions more often, geez. Uh, anyway, it's just me hanging out? I don't get it. What makes it exciting?"

His confusion must be too genuine because Minato gives him a straight answer without putting him through the ringer this time.

"I like your expression. You're grinning, excited."

Junpei remembers, he'd been boasting about his team winning a game, stayed home all afternoon to watch them bring it home. He's still lost.

"Still lost."

If Junpei takes nothing else from this, he'll forever cherish the moment he made Minato exasperated with him, to the point Minato planted his face into his bed and didn't move for ten seconds. He eventually turns his head, one eye still pressed into the bed while the other is obscured by his hair. 

"Why wouldn't I want you to look that excited with me?"

Silence. 

Junpei pictures Minato picturing him, making that face, when they're alone, focused on Minato entirely, how when he's excited he can't sit still and always moves, limbs flying and knocking into Minato. On accident but then on purpose because Minato is nothing if not fun to rile up, and they would roll around, dumb laughter and dumb noises and someone's on top of the other in the end --

Oh.

Oh.

Uh.

It is Junpei's turn to plant his red face in the mattress.

"Dude. _Dude_."

Junpei is more than a little grateful to be on his stomach because he is more than a little hard.

"Misery loves company. Tea time is at noon."

After Minato's voice drifts over to him all Junpei can do is laugh hopelessly. 

It's gonna suck getting back to his room.


End file.
